Whispers
by otkcp
Summary: A collection of drabbles that work with my fic "On the other side". Warning: spanking, angst, sex, violence and swearing. Please review, it keeps me going. Requests and prompts always welcome and anyone wishing to play in this verse, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: little drabbles that are extracts from my fic "On the otherside".**

Sirius tried to bury the pain he was feeling, he had never had the best control over his emotions but the years he'd spent in Azkaban had made it worse. He was a man full of fun and laughter but he was also a very hurt man, he'd been through a lot in his life, he'd at one time lost everything and everyone he loved, things had gotten better, he had Harry back, he had Harry's children, he had Remus back, oh how he loved that man and now he had their four kids, the triplets and little Abi were their world.

With the triplets off at school and little Abi spending the night with her beloved Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Ted it meant that Sirius and Remus had the house to themselves, it meant that Remus could help Sirius work through his pain and emotions the best way he knew how.

He stood in front of his lover, sadness covering his face "Remus, please" he whispered, his eyes downcast "come here Sirius, I've got you" he promised as he pulled the naked man over his waiting lap. The werewolf pulled his arm back and let his hand fall with a sharp smack on the other man's behind, leaving behind a pink handprint. The first smack was quickly followed by another and another, Remus took care to paint his lover's behind a flushed pink colour.

The long black haired man squirmed on Remus's lap as the smacks fell, the slowly building sting lifting the burden off of his shoulders little by little. Taking note of the squirming and the colour of Sirius's behind, he knew that he needed to keep going, Sirius needed to be in enough pain to let go and cry. He landed a series of firmer whacks that caused the other man to cry out.

Remus watched as Sirius's bottom went from pink to red, very red indeed. He made sure to land quite a few much harder swats that finally pushed him over the edge. Sirius surrendered to his emotions. The amber eyed man pulled the other man up from his lap and into a tight embrace "that's right my love, let it all out Padfoot, I've got you and I'm not going anywhere" he shushed his now sobbing mate.

"I love you Moony" he whispered "thank you".


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter crawled into bed alone once again, his tiny baby daughter was fast asleep in the cot next to him and Dashur the family snake curled around her, Harry knew that most people would be horrified by a snake being so close to their baby but Harry knew better. He knew that Dashur would keep his little baby safe, the snake loved and protected his children and was very much a part of their family.

Hedwig stood on the perch by the window, ready to watch over Harry as he slept. Snuffles, the family crup jumped up onto the bed and Harry shooed him "go away Snuffles, go sleep with Harris or next door with Moony and Padfoot, I know they always let you in the bed" he nudged the mutt with his foot.

He looked over to the photo beside his bed, it was a muggle photo of himself, Anthony and baby Harrison. Their faces were frozen with looks of love and such happiness that Harry wondered if he'd ever feel it again. "I miss you Tony" he said to the golden haired man in the photograph "Harris is getting so big now, he's growing up and you're not here to see it" he let a few tears escape; he had truly loved Anthony and would never really be the same now that he was gone.

The two had been set to marry, the date was set for just nine days after the tragic event happened, so instead of the wedding he had planned and dreamed off he had buried his fiancée, instead of his son having two parents, he'd ended up with a broken shell of one of them and the other dead.

Anthony's murder had taken its toll on Harry's heart and he often wondered these days if he would ever be able to truly love another man again, if he would ever have a husband and a family that wasn't broken. "Goodnight my Tony" he whispered.


End file.
